


waxing poetic

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Domme Darcy Lewis, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sub Robbie Reyes, Teasing, Wax Play, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: All he wants is to relinquish a little of his control. Just for a little while.





	waxing poetic

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 10 of Kinktober. Today's kinks are: Wax Play|| Bondage

Robbie inhaled sharply when Darcy smoothed her hands up his chest. From where she was seated, straddling his hips, he got a  _ very _ nice view of her tits when she leaned forward.

His tongue swept over his teeth as he watched her move, watched her hands as she spread the oil over his skin. Her thumb nails dragged slightly on his nipples as she went back down over his belly and dangerously close to where his dick was currently laying, pointing up towards his navel and trapped between her lace panties and his stomach.

It twitched when she brushed her fingers over it, and Robbie grunted, the sound involuntary, but loud enough that she started rocking her hips again. The lace scratched over his cock and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning openly.

“Shhh…” she said, shushing him softly as her hips moved over his.

He flexed his hands in their restraints, comfortably tight and strapped to the headboard. She hadn’t put anything on his feet, but it was implicitly understood that he wouldn’t kick or buck her off.  Especially not after she had the wax.

He twitched again at the thought, exhaling loudly through his nose to calm down again.

Darcy leaned down over him, her breasts brushing against his chest as her lips found his. She parted them, her tongue swiping into his mouth as he desperately kissed her back. He tugged at his restraints, his arms used to just wrapping around her when she kissed him like that, and the shock of not being able to was enough to make him moan again

He felt her smile against his mouth, and she pecked his lips before sitting up again. “As much fun as  _ that _ is… I believe we have other plans, right?”

“Yes,” he rasped, watching her lean across the bed to pick up the small glass dish. She stirred its contents with a wooden stick before pulling some out and drizzling it over her forearm.

He whimpered when she ground herself against him, her body rocking smoothly over his cock as she dipped the stick back down into the bowl. “Feels very nice, Robbie.  Not too hot. Not too cool… it’s  _ just right _ .”

He sank his teeth into his bottom lip as she pulled the stick out again, dripping long strands of white wax back into the bowl to show him.

His skin tingled in anticipation while she drew the stick back out again, extending her arm and holding it over his chest.

The first few drops were madness. A rush of heat to his skin while the gentle rock of her hips kept his focus decidedly split.

It dripped over his skin until it cooled enough to harden, leaving white trails ending halfway down his ribs and waist.

“More?” she asked, grinning as she stirred the wax again.

He nodded, careful not to move too much as she drizzled it over his chest again. This time, some puddled over his nipple, making him hiss and tense up as it cooled in place.

With every drip of wax, his inhibitions disappeared. He moaned her name, his gaze stayed centered down to where she was rocking over him, teasing him relentlessly. His cock was stiff and dark, dripping out onto his stomach.

“Please, please…” he whispered, watching her drip more hot wax onto his chest. His body was singing for more. For the smooth stroke of her hand, or if he was lucky, the hot wet heat of her pussy, wrapped tightly around him.

He watched her swallow, watched the stick return to the bowl, the bowl return to the table.  Her panties slide down over her hips.

His cock…

“Fuck,” he swore, his hands clenching in their restraints.

She grasped him firmly, pressing him up and into her heat.  She wasted no time, slippery and slick from teasing him, he slid right in. And then she squeezed with her thighs, rising up and down, a soft, slow cant that made her tits bounce. Her head fell back, the headboard bumped against the wall.

She leaned over him, undoing his restraints and sitting back up with his hands now gripping her waist, showing her how fast to go. How hard.

So fucking hard.

He came on a cry, something that started as her name and descended into something else. Some tangled version of Spanish and English, but all of it was for  _ Darcy _ .

Robbie took care of her immediately after she’d peeled the wax from his chest. He gently pushed her backwards on the bed and kissed his way home, his lips closing around her clit as she purred like a kitten, her hand gripping his hair and his name a choked off prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo!


End file.
